


Dishes and Domestics

by Daylight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daylight/pseuds/Daylight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contrary to what they would have you believe, Sam and Dean do do dishes. (At least when Bobby tells them to)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dishes and Domestics

"Why do I always have to wash while you get to dry?"

"Because I'm older."

"Dean, that excuse hasn't worked since I turned eighteen."

"Fine, then it's because I wouldn't be caught dead wearing bright pink, latex gloves."

"And I look so great in them?"

"You said it, princess."

"You know you could always wash without gloves."

"And ruin my touchably-soft hands?"

"Touchably-soft?"

"Chicks love soft hands."

"Now I understand your obsession with hand cream."

"Moisturizer, dude. Moisturizer."

"Whatever you say."

"Hey, watch it! You almost dropped that one on the floor."

"Yeah, heaven help us if we break one of Bobby's shot glasses."

"I doubt heaven would help, but Cas might."

"Cas could probably clean all the dishes in an instant with just a wave of his hand."

"…"

"Dean!"

"What?"

"We are not calling up Castiel just so he can do the dishes for us."

"What's the fun of having an angel for a friend if we can't have him do all our chores?"

"He is not your instant dishwasher, washing machine or car waxer."

"You must be crazy if you think I'd let him use his mojo on my baby."

"Fine, but he's still not your maid. Or your delivery boy, for that matter."

"It was only the one time."

"Sure."

"I was starving!"

"Right. Next time try calling the pizza company direct."

"Cas has lousy taste in pizza anyway. Could you hurry it up, slow poke? I'm getting bored standing around here."

"Sorry, it takes a little more time to scrub a pot than to dry it."

"You're just jealous because I'm a mean speed machine with the dishcloth."

"Only because you do a half-assed job."

"I do a fantastic job!"

"Luckily, the air is much better at drying than you are."

"Says you."

"Did you just hit me with a dishcloth?"

"Maybe."

"That's what I thought."

"Hey! Great. Just what I needed a soapy shower in dirty dishwater."

"You were smelling a bit ripe."

"Why you!"

"Hey!"

"Ugh!"

"Stop that!"

"Arghh!"

"If you two idjits make a mess in there, you'd better be prepared to clean it up."

"…"

"Damn it. I thought he was sleeping."

"This is Bobby we're talking about."

"Right. Man has eyes and ears everywhere."

"I'll get the mop. You finish drying the dishes."

"Okay."

"And Dean."

"What?"

"Those soap bubbles look really great in your hair."

"Hey!!"


End file.
